


Illuminate

by sparksofuncreativity



Category: South Park
Genre: Backstory, Gore, Gore tag is just to be safe, I didnt know what to title this, I'm not sure I'll actually include much gore, Mental Disorder tw!!, Other, may end up doing ships later?? not sure yet, this is kinda stupid pff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksofuncreativity/pseuds/sparksofuncreativity
Summary: Humanity, the feeling of emotion and care for other beings, is something often overlooked in society. It's something so commonplace that anyone devoid of it is outcast and shunned. There is a reason behind it, of course; People who cannot feel also cannot feel guilt or sadness. They can commit atrocious acts without a single care for themselves or the people they hurt.This is the story of one such being, completely lacking any of those parts seemingly necessary for survival. A story about twists and turns that lead to the worst kinds of places. The hurdles required to reach that normalcy most are prepackaged with, and how torturous it is to live without these essentials.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! This is a story I started for fun one day since I roleplay Leslie a lot and think about her origins often. I hope you guys enjoy it!! I'll try to keep updates posted regularly.

On October 27th, in the year 1997, a girl was born. Even from that moment, her providers could tell something was off. Something that couldn't be placed, but a mother's intuition could tell that something wasn't quite right.  
Carol Meyers brushed off the feeling as just leftover paranoia from her strenuous birth, cradling the newborn in her arms. After awhile of consideration, she and her husband had finally come up with the perfect name; That day was when Leslie Anais Meyers was unleashed onto the opportunity-laden planet known most commonly as 'Earth.'


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a few years when things started getting strange with the young girl. It wasn't the normal odd things that a child would exhibit. 

Her expression rarely changed. The fussiness a child that age would normally have seemed so foreign on her face. While she had already spoken her first words, talk in any form was rare. Communication with other children was even rarer than that, despite the many times she was taken outside to play with other toddlers. People her age and people older than her equally disinterested her, and everything about her seemed preoccupied. Empty, almost.

 

Year upon year passed, and Leslie's silence just got progressively more torturous. It grated on her mother's soul to see her daughter so mentally empty, so at the age of six she was taken to see a counselor about what was wrong.   
Hour after hour. Carol sat outside the door, anxiously intertwining her fingers with one another. After what felt like an eternity, the doctor exited the room with her young daughter. Light brown curls had drooped down onto her face, and her features were as lifeless as always.

The largest concern on her mind was sending her off to school. After all, how would her beloved child be able to interact with the other students when she was so absent?   
Her and the doctor talked and talked, and while they did as such Leslie zoned out. Why should she care about something like that? It was much more entertaining to explore what she didn't already know the ins and outs of.


End file.
